The invention relates to a fuel injection device for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, having an end remote from the combustion chamber, which end has at least one electrical connection and at least one return connection.
The German laid-open specification DE 31 05 685 A1 discloses a liquid-cooled fuel injection nozzle having a common connection nipple for the discharge of leakage oil and the return of coolant. The German laid-open specification DE 10 2006 040 248 A1 discloses a fuel injection device for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine having a housing which has two high-pressure connections.